Firefighting training exercises often involve the use of fire hoses to spray water or other extinguishants at a simulated or actual target. Fire hoses can propel water with tremendous force. For example, a two inch diameter fire hose at 100 psi can produce hundreds of pounds of force when impinging on a targeted object. This force can cause the targeted object to shift if not properly anchored. For example, where the targeted object is a display panel that presents a simulated fire, absent reinforcement, the display panel would almost certainly be unable to withstand the force of the extinguishant and consequently move in response to the force of the hose, which would negatively impact the effectiveness of the training exercise.
Conventional systems to keep a targeted object from moving involve inserting fasteners into the ground, floors or walls, or bracing the targeted object against or connecting it to a more sturdy, relatively immovable support such as a concrete barrier or dumpster. However, fasteners leave permanent holes in the floor or walls and can damage ground surfaces. Bracing the targeted object against or connecting it to other supports can damage those supports and/or the targeted subject, or subject the supports to the forces and soaking action of the impinging water. Attaching weights to the targeted object is often unfeasible because the amount of weight required to sufficiently act against the force of water is so immense that transporting the weight to the training site is burdensome and dangerous.